Disney XD at Night
Disney XD at Night was an American nightly television block that aired on Disney XD. The block launched on January 1st, 2011 as Disney XD Saturday Nights and aired Curiousgorge66 Studios content produced specifically for Disney XD. Curiousgorge66 Studios has programmed the block since 2014. The block originally aired nightly from 8PM to 6AM, but has since started airing from 3AM to 7AM. In 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that due to an increasing focus on its own networks, specifically the NickFamily networks and Aura, the block would end after March 2018. Series slated to air on the block will instead either be burned off as part of the regular Disney XD schedule or moved to another network. The block ended on May 8th, 2018, after a "sneak preview" of the first episode of Cards Against Humanity. The block's original series have since either ended or moved to either Disney Channel or Aura. Final programming *1 The series has moved to Disney Channel. *2 Sneak peek only; the actual run was on Freeform. Original series *Recess Popples (season 7) (2017 - 2018) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (2018)1 *Transformers: Autobots (2017 - 2018)1 *Transformers: Infinite Energy (2018)1 *Transformers: Return to Cybertron (2018)1 Acquired programming *Cards Against Humanity (2018)2 *Millennium Snow (2017 - 2018) Former programming Original series Note: Series with an asterisk have moved to the daytime portion of Disney XD at the time of its removal from the block; these series have since either ended or moved to a different network. *FusionFall (2017)* *Gravity Falls: Back to the Falls (2017)* *Harry Potter (2017 - 2018) *Paul McCartney & Wings (2017)* *PB&J in the 80s (season 2) (2017 - 2018)* *Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension (2017)* *Recess Popples: All Growed Down (season 2) (2017) *Skatoony (2017)* *Tom vs. the Supernatural (season 2) (2017) *Transformers: Animated (2017) (2017) *Zootopia (season 2) (2017)* Disney XD repeats Note: These shows are airing on the daytime portion of Disney XD, as of 2017. *Future-Worm! (2016 - 2017) *Gravity Falls (2014 - 2017) *Milo Murphy's Law (2017) *Phineas and Ferb (2011 - 2017) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015 - 2017) Acquired Syndicated (Disney XD Saturday Nights) *America: The Story of Us (2015 - 2016) *Atomic Betty (2011; 2016) *Ben 10 (2012 - 2013) *Chowder (2017) *Code Monkeys (2012) *The Critic (2015 - 2017) *Danny Phantom (2017) *The Flintstones (2011 - 2012) *Grojband (2016 - 2017) *Hey Arnold! (2014 - 2017) *Jacob Two-Two (2011) *The Jetsons (2016) *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (2016) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011 - 2014) *Kid vs. Kat (2014) *The Legend of Zelda (2013) *The Life of David Bowie (2017) *Mankind: The Story of All of Us (2017) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2017) *My Life Me (2017) *Ned's Newt (2011 - 2017) *Out of the Box (2011 - 2012) *PB&J Otter (2011 - 2012; 2016) *Pepper Ann (2016) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2017) *Super Mario Galaxy (2015) *Teen Titans (2014 - 2017) *Top Cat (2015) *Transformers: Animated (2014 - 2017) *Transformers: Armada (2011) *Transformers: Cybertron (2013) *Transformers: Energon (2012) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2013) *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (2017) *Wayside (2015 - 2017) *The Wuzzles (2013) *The X's (2014 - 2017)